


The Hunger of the Snake

by WolfAndHound_Archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Post-Sirius in Azkaban, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2004-06-19
Packaged: 2018-05-18 13:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5930293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfAndHound_Archivist/pseuds/WolfAndHound_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dangerous desires</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Lassenia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Wolf and Hound](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Wolf_and_Hound), which was created to make stories posted to the Sirius_Black_and_Remus_Lupin Yahoo! mailing list easier to find. However, even though I still love the fandom, I am no longer active in it and do not have the time to maintain it. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in December 2015. I posted an announcement with Open Doors, but we may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Wolf and Hound collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wolfandhound/profile).

The knock sounded urgent...loud and rapid, shooting apart the silence of late-night with almost laser-point precision and suddenness.

"What the hell---" Sirius Black whispered, his head snapping up.

Remus Lupin looked up too, faintly alarmed. The two had been sitting together in Remus' parlor, speaking softly. They were both so happy to be together again, so happy to have one another after so many years of waiting and wanting, that they dared not sleep. The two had learned the hard way that moments of joy came by so rarely, and were interrupted so frequently, that they spent every second they could in each other's company.

"What time is it?" Remus asked.

Sirius glanced at his watch then frowned in disgust. The damned thing had never worked. "Reckon around one-thirty." Sirius guessed.

"Damn. This could be bad." Remus surmised.

He rarely had visitors, especially unannounced visitors that knocked as violently this one was doing, this late at night.

"Y'reckon? Of course it's bad!" Sirius snorted, then his voice took a firm tone. "Listen, love, you better answer it...it'll look more suspicious if you're not home, this late." Sirius advised.

"I don't want..." Remus started, but he cut himself off. Sirius had already transformed into a large, black dog and was sitting alertly in front of the fireplace, his ears perked, whining an anxious sort of whine. Remus gave a tight, worried smile, tousled Sirius' fur lovingly, and set his face.

The knock sounded again. Loud. Urgent.

Remus walked slowly to the door, reminding himself to look nonchalant, only causally curious. He hoped he could hide the worry. There was absolutely no reason for someone to be knocking violently at his door this late at night...at least, there was no good reason.

He opened the door.

Remus had to struggle to hold in a gasp of shock. Of fear. It was like seeing a ghost and knowing it was not a ghost at all, which made it that much worse.

"Good evening, Lupin." The voice was cool and silky and overwhelmingly...Machiavellian.

Lucius Malfoy was standing there, arms crossed eyes gray and cold, cut diamonds of ice. Remus stared at Lucius, too stricken to be casual or nonchalant. He didn't even realize that Lucius knew where he lived. When they had gone to school together, the dark and distant Slytherin had spoken only a sentence or so to Remus...always pronouncing his name in the same way: "Lupin"...with a sarcastic touch of distaste, a sense that he was some sort of higher being. Lucius pronounced Remus' name the same way still.

"G-Good evening, Mr. Malfoy." Remus found his voice again.

Lucius almost sneered at Remus and pushed past him, leaving Remus watching, half in shock and half in growing fear. The appearance of Lucius Malfoy could not herald anything fortunate for Remus or Sirius. Especially Sirius. Lucius Malfoy was a Death Eater. It was as plain as day. As plain as the blackened skull-and-snake tattoo adorning Lucius' pale arm. Remus finally found the ability to move and followed Lucius through the entranceway.

"D'you need anything, Mr. Malfoy?" Remus asked, trying to sound unassuming. He only succeeded in sounding terrified. Lucius had made his way into the parlor room, where the large black dog was still sitting in front of the fire.

Lucius turned back to Remus, another sort of smile playing along his delicate lips. Remus could not exactly translate that smile into a feeling...the only word that came to his mind was `hungry'.

"Perhaps, Lupin. Perhaps." Lucius hissed, a catch in his flawless voice. A muscle twitched in Lucius' jaw, the movement like an aberration of stone. Remus was, for a second, offset by the dangerous beauty that was Lucius Malfoy.

All Death Eaters were like snakes, Remus realized with a start. Severus Snape (tho' he was not a Death Eater presently) had always seemed a snake, and here, Lucius Malfoy was practically flicking his tongue. The Dark Lord preferred snakes, Remus knew. Maybe that had something to do with it.

Sirius, in dog-form, looked up as Lucius entered. Remus watched anxiously, hoping Sirius wouldn't let his nature get the better of him. Sirius had always been hard to control as a person, and as a dog he lacked even the basic restraint mechanisms. Remus knew that if Sirius acted hostile to Lucius, the man would know something strange was going on.

"Well, isn't it ironic, Lupin, for you to have a pet dog? Tell me, whatever do you do with him during a full moon?" Lucius went on in his whispered mocking, the lightness of his voice making the words even sharper. Lucius turned back to Remus again, his eyes as hard and cold as ice. The room almost seemed cooler, as if Lucius carried around with him an aura of glacial air.

"He's well looked after." Remus returned, suddenly angry, suddenly needing to restrain **himself**.

Lucius smiled again, revealing his very-nearly-pointed canines.

"Mr. Malfoy, what is it that you want? Why have you come?" Remus asked, straight out, tired of being anxious and afraid. Sirius was watching the proceedings with a purposely doggish expression, but Remus could hear the slight growling in the back of Sirius' throat. The sharp hearing came along with being a werewolf.

"There are many reasons why I might have come. The Dark Lord has asked us, his followers, to kill all those who stand in his way, and I know from experience, Lupin, that you will stand in the way of his conquest. The Dark Lord would be overjoyed if I returned to him with the news of your death." Lucius replied slowly, making each syllable sound eloquent, aristocratic. When a family had been rich as long as Malfoy's family had been, they developed a certain way of speaking, a delicate and arrogantly elegant cadence to their tone.

"You said many, Malfoy. That's only one." Remus challenged. He didn't know **why** he said it...he just wanted Lucius **out**. He didn't want Lucius to find out about Sirius. He didn't want Lucius to hurt Sirius.

Sirius chuffed softly, as if reprimanding Remus. Remus licked his lips as Lucius shot the black dog a sudden, hungry glance.

"The Dark Lord knows many things," Lucius went on, as if Remus had not spoken. But Lucius continued flashing looks at Sirius, and Remus had the sudden urge to hit Lucius with something. Damn his beauty. Damn his ice-like, serpentine perfection. Damn him, coming here and endangering Sirius. Damn him!

Remus gritted his teeth.

"And the Dark Lord imparts some of his knowledge to us...his followers, his servants. And to those of us who have been particularly loyal, he grants special...ah...privileges." Lucius smirked.

He then strode over to Sirius and grabbed him by the scruff of his neck. Sirius, taken by surprise, snapped his jaw and barked threateningly, but Lucius took out his wand and Stunned Sirius. The dog flopped over on his side before Remus had any idea what was happening.

But Remus suddenly realized, and took out his own wand.

"MALFOY!" He roared, and started forward, but Lucius simply pressed his wand against Sirius' still form.

"You take one step closer Lupin, and I will kill him, I swear it." Lucius smirked, and Remus stopped, dropping his wand.

"Accio, wand!" Lucius ordered, and Remus' wand flew from his hands to Lucius'. "Thank you, Lupin, very much."

Remus watched, beyond rage, but bound into motionlessness by his intense fear for Sirius' life. He had never seen Lucius Malfoy like this...a pale-pink tinge rushing up against his normally crystal-white cheeks, a strand of white hair out of place over his gray, mirror- shard eyes, his hands trembling slightly as he held Sirius, who was lying still, in his dog body. Remus couldn't help but think of Lucius' words:

_And to those of us who have been particularly loyal, he grants special...ah...privileges_

What, exactly, did Lucius consider _special privileges_?

But Remus' thoughts were interrupted when Lucius laughed a deep, guttural, animal laugh, and pointed his wand at Sirius. Lucius murmured a spell, and Sirius suddenly transformed back into his human form. Remus gasped and stumbled backwards. Lucius had known! Damn, Lucius had known!

"Finally..." Lucius muttered, and Remus Lupin watched in disgusted horror as Lucius softly stroked the still-stunned Sirius' face.


	2. Chapter 2

Remus still could not move. It was as if Lucius had Body-Bound him without uttering a word, without cursing him at all. All Remus could feel was a pulsating throb of red-hot anger as Lucius' long, pale fingers stroked Sirius' still face. Lucius still had that odd expression, that red-tinged, lustful expression.

"What...are...you...going...to...do?" Remus finally demanded, fear and anger punctuating every word, every syllable.

Lucius looked up, his quicksilver eyes glinting as if he had forgotten Remus was even there. But he offered a quick, serpentine smile and slid his tongue along his pale lips.

"You love him."

Lucius did not sound as if he were questioning Remus. No, he made the words sound as if he were ridiculing Remus in his quiet, silky voice. Remus glanced at Sirius, still frozen under Lucius Malfoy's spell, and then looked back at that white-haired Satan, who's long, delicate fingers were still softly stroking Sirius' motionless face. Remus only hoped Sirius could not feel anything...could not feel Lucius' glacial touch.

"Yes." Remus finally spat, even though he knew Lucius had not really asked him to verify anything. But Remus still could not move; whether out of intense fear for Sirius' well being or just some primal sense of self-preservation, he did not know. He stood, rooted, as Lucius Malfoy held both his wand and Remus'.

Lucius laughed a soft, velvety laugh that would have been angelic almost, if not for the darkness that ebbed beneath it.

"Quite amusing...I remember you from school, Lupin. Quiet. Shy. Who would have guessed that he...that he would have chosen you to love." Lucius ended his deriding statement with a surprising twist of bitterness. Remus, if he had not been so angry or scared, would have been surprised by Lucius' slip of emotion.

"Please...leave him alone. Leave us alone. Please, Malfoy..." Remus suddenly pleaded, not knowing why, not feeling shame. He couldn't stand seeing Lucius' hands on Sirius' face. He couldn't stand Sirius in this much danger.

"Oh, I shall leave you alone, Lupin. For the time being, of course. The Dark Lord may wish me to return and remove you...later. But as for Sirius," Lucius' voice caught in a sudden surge of yearning, "As for Sirius...I believe I shall be taking him with me. Do not worry, Lupin, your lover shall be in good hands." Lucius winked, and before Remus could even process what the man had said, Lucius waved his wand, murmuring a soft spell, and he and Sirius disappeared in a twist of cold, green smoke.

Remus was left by himself.

He didn't move for a moment, then finally he slumped forward, to where Lucius and Sirius had disappeared from. Lucius had left Remus' wand behind on the carpet and Remus fell to his knees, taking the wand into his trembling fingers.

**What now** he deliberated, his thoughts as shaky as his hands. It was almost as if it hadn't happened at all, as if Lucius Malfoy had not appeared in his house and taken Sirius from him. It was as if Remus had simply blinked, and Sirius had been gone...gone...

**What now**

The thought continued to echo, anger and fear pressing against Remus' face, manifesting their presence in his shaking body, his flushed cheeks, his gritted teeth. Sirius. Oh Lord, Sirius!

And Malfoy! That look on his face...that hungry, lusting smile, and his words about "special privileges" granted by Voldemort! Remus would not allow himself to think of what, exactly, Malfoy meant. It would be too hard. And Sirius. Oh Lord, after being apart all this time, Sirius had been taken from him again, taken while Remus had watched, frightened like some sort of pathetic child. It was almost too much for him to bare, and a cry of almost wolf-like fury tore from him as he stood, shaking.

Remus had to get to Sirius, somehow. But...he needed help. Remus had no idea where Malfoy would have taken him. And, Remus realized, when Sirius woke up, he would not agree to whatever Malfoy wanted of him. What if Malfoy hurt Sirius?

What if he killed him?

Remus could not stand that thought. He and Sirius had had nothing but pain and separation their whole lives. And now, just when things had seemed right, something had to come between them again. If Remus had been a different sort of wizard, one not used to all this, he would have broken down and simply cried.

Which, even though he abounded with hurtful experience, he still wanted to do.


	3. Chapter 3

Sirius Black awoke, at first confused and then alarmed. When he had blanked out, he was almost certain he had been a dog. But now he was most definitely a man, and he was also most definitely not at home. It was blindingly dark...Sirius could not see a thing around him. But perhaps the most alarming thing about his new situation had to be:

Sirius was tied up.

Sirius struggled to free himself, but whatever he was tied up with was much stronger than he, and after a moment he stopped. Perhaps there was another way out of...out of...

Well, out of wherever he was.

Then a sudden, shockingly cold thought struck Sirius hard enough to almost knock his breath away. Remus! Oh God...apparently something... well, bad, for lack of a better word...had happened, and Sirius was now tied up somewhere. But Remus...where was he? Was he all right? Oh, if anything had happened to Remus, Sirius knew he would not be able to take it. Sirius thought with a knife-edge of desperation

**What had happened? What the hell had happened!?**

Then, almost as if in response to his thought, a crack of light appeared, widened, and formed itself into a doorway, formed itself around the silhouette of something like a man, threw itself into Sirius' eyes so he was slightly blinded. The door opened all the way, and Sirius watched as the shadowed man entered, his footsteps so light he could have been gliding.

"Good...you are awake." A voice intoned.

Sirius' eyes widened. His mouth opened. He knew that voice! And his whole body went cold, because the wizard who owned that voice's presence never connoted anything good. And Remus...oh Lord, what had happened...

The voice belonged to Lucius Malfoy.

"What the hell are you doing!? Where's Remus!?" Sirius thundered, not caring that Lucius was a powerful wizard, not caring that he was tightly bound (and Sirius almost knew that Lucius had put some sort of Unbreakable Charm on the ropes). Sirius only cared for Remus...that Malfoy had not done anything to him, because if he had...Unbreakable Charm or not, Sirius would kill Lucius. In any way he could.

Lucius crossed the room and leaned over Sirius. He smiled...but it was odd. Sirius had known Lucius Malfoy's cold smile for as long as he had known Lucius Malfoy. Sirius figured it was the only expression that Malfoy was capable of making. But now, Lucius was staring at Sirius with a smile that Sirius could not readily identify. The closest he could come to was...

Hungering.

There was a sweep of tinged pink across Lucius' cheeks, and Sirius watched with a mixture of surprise and fear as Lucius raised a trembling, pale-white hand and began to stroke Sirius' face softly.

"It is all right...I did not harm him. I know you would not have wanted me to, though the Dark Lord requested it. No matter...no matter... it will be done later then" Lucius muttered, and Sirius struggled away from Lucius' glacial touch. But Lucius' tone was so different from the ice-point way he usually had of speaking. His voice trembled, as if he were biting something...

"Get away from me." Sirius spat, not caring about the danger. Lucius' touch was making him sick.

"No. I have waited much too long." Lucius returned, his old coldness, his old fierceness returning to his voice.

"What the hell do you want?" Sirius demanded.

And oddly enough, Lucius started to laugh. Not a cruel laugh, not a deriding laugh, but a strange, shaky sort of laugh---quiet, yet ill- contained.

"Oh my darling. You." Lucius whispered roughly, and Sirius winced in horror as Lucius traced his long fingers across Sirius' lips.

"Me." Sirius growled, not really asking for affirmation.

"For so long. Since school. Since...oh God, since the beginning. When the rumors began flying that it had been you who had betrayed the Potters, I wanted to believe it so badly---I wanted to believe that you had joined us. Me. And the Dark Lord...the Dark Lord told me where you were hiding. He wanted me to kill Lupin in return...but I will have someone else do it. I knew you did not want me to." Lucius explained in that trembling voice again.

Sirius struggled...so Malfoy hadn't killed Remus...but he was sending someone else to do it...and Malfoy's fingers were still hanging just above his lips...

And that look in Malfoy's eyes...Sirius knew that nothing good could come of it.

"And now..." Lucius' ice-gray eyes glittered wildly. "After all this time..." he bent down slowly...

With horror, Sirius tried to wrench his head away but he could not. Sirius almost screamed as Lucius' cold lips met his, and he was trapped in a hard, icy kiss.


End file.
